I Thought This Was a Study Date!
by Yume Sekaii
Summary: Konekomaru thought that his first date with Yukio would be a study date. Looks likes he packed up his books for nothing. Yukio x Konekomaru


**AN: Oh Arceus... Ooooh Arceus... This is my second attempt at smut (first being Marth x Ness which nobody will ever find because I deleted it) I really rushed this because I have little time and I want to write my fanfics for Smash and Steven Universe. Oh and say hello to a new Mega Man x Villager fic and Ness x Porky fic because I'm the god of ships**

It had only been five days since the two of them were dating but it was a very nice five days indeed. The two of them were able to keep their relationship a secret so far, what with Rin being an idiot and Bon and Shima being preoccupied with other things it was rather easy to keep the secret.

Every day when the final bell rang Yukio will ask for Konekomaru to stay after school for a bit and when everybody left they would have a ten minute kissing session. Through those minutes they've learned a bit more about each other. Yukio learned that Konekomaru really loves to surf the internet while Konekomaru learned that Yukio has a thing for boys' manga which seems really out of character for him.

Today, they were going to have a study date at Yukio's dorm. Rin wasn't going to be there since he was to meet Shima so that he can teach him how to flirt with girls. This means that the entire dorm will be just the two of them, the thought of it made Konekomaru's stomach feel airy.

Yukio was waiting outside the dorm when Konekomaru got there. Yukio was the first to say hello.

"Konekomaru! You're here!" Yukio said, running over to Konekomaru and hugging him.

"H-hello M-mister Oku- Okumura!" Konekomaru was still fairly new to the whole concept of dating. He didn't really think he was the kind of guy to date.

"Yukio, just call me Yukio," Yukio whispered the words sweetly in his ear.

"R-right, Y-Yukio..." Konekomaru's face was a bright red.

Yukio laughed a bit before releasing Konekomaru.

"Come on, we should get inside. Rin made extra so there's leftovers and plus I bought snacks," Yukio said as he took a hold of Konekomaru's hand and escorted him inside.

The warm feeling of Yukio's hand felt reassuring to Konekomaru. His grip wasn't too loose or too tight, it felt perfect. It felt as if he could just lean on Yukio's body like a normal couple would and so he did. Yukio looked over to Konekomaru and smiled warmly before letting go of his hand and having his arm wrap around Konekomaru's waist.

...

Konekomaru was opening a fresh new box of delicious chocolate and almond coated Pocky, his favorite. He can't believe Yukio actually remembered that this was his favorite. He was sitting on Yukio's bed leaning against him as he ripped open the clear bag and grabbed a stick.

"I love you Yukio," Konekomaru said softly as he put the stick in his mouth.

"I love you too Koneko," Yukio said as he place a gentle kiss on his head. "Koneko, look at me."

With the stick in his mouth Konekomaru looked up into Yukio's ocean blue eyes. Yukio had taken the chance to grab the end of the Pocky stick with his mouth causing Konekomaru to blush profusely. Yukio took off his glasses and closed his eyes as he nibbled the end of the stick slowly. Konekomaru wasn't exactly sure what to do but at the same time he didn't want to disappoint Yukio. He bit his end. The two slowly continued to bridge the gap between them until finally their lips touched. Another kissing session.

Yukio had always dominated their kissing time, this was no exception. Yukio had allowed for all of his weight to weigh down Konekomaru until he finally fell on his back. Yukio had parted his lips away from Konekomaru and had his head inside the crook of Konekomaru's neck where he lovingly kissed him.

"Y-Yukio...!"

Yukio had begun licking and sucking Konekomaru's nape. The sound of Konekomaru's hitched breathing had Yukio on edge.

"Y-Yukio...!"

"You're so cute when you say my name. I want to hear you say it some more, scream it if you have it."

Konekomaru was at a loss for words. This wasn't something he had expected. Were they going to go farther into their relationship so soon?

Yukio rose his head to kiss Konekomaru's lips. He then sat up on Konekomaru's legs, his fingers tracing a small bulge.

"Do you... want to continue?" Yukio asked. "I'll take full responsibility."

Konekomaru blushed as he felt Yukio's hand rub against him like that. His pants felt tighter but he craved more, more of his touch. This had him thinking though, how come they skipped straight to the sex?

"One question."

"Anything, I promise to answer," Yukio said sincerely.

"Um..." Konekomaru looked away. "D-do you love me?"

There was silence. No movement and silence. Konekomaru wasn't so sure what was going on so he looked over to Yukio again, only to see an angry look on his face.

"Y-Yukio...! U-um..."

"Are you really going to ask me that?" Yukio asked.

"I-I'm sorry! I-I'm just new to this, um... I'm not as experienced as you and -"

"Experienced? Konekomaru, you're my first boyfriend."

Silence.

"What!?"

How could somebody like him be his first boyfriend? There wasn't much to Konekomaru at all and to be the first to somebody as hot as Yukio is insane! And for him to say it so casually!? How does that make any sense!?

"Yeah you didn't know that?"

"N-no! I-I mean... D-don't you have girls who um... you know..."

"Oh them? I'm not in to them. This entire time I was in love with you."

"W-why me of all people though...? I'm nothing special..." Konekomaru looked away, the blush on his face turning into a pinkish color.

Yukio laughed.

"You're so stupid. I swear... You're too cute though. I love you for many different reasons, you're smart, studious, caring, sensible -"

"I-I'm not!" Konekomaru covered his bright red face.

Yukio had removed Konekomaru's hands from his face. He then cupped his cheek so that Konekomaru was forced to look at him.

"Yes you are," Yukio said. "That's what I see in you and it makes me love you."

"Y-Yukio..." Konekomaru wasn't sure what else to say but his lover's name. For some reason, he could feel tears welling up in the corner of his eyes.

"Do you want to continue Konekomaru? It's okay if you don't. If you aren't ready then I'll wait for you."

The tears streamed down his face. He'll wait for him. He never really thought that he would get a love like this, he thought that something like this never existed. Using his forearm, he covered his face.

"N-no... let's continue..."

Yukio smiled.

"Don't cry Konekomaru," Yukio said, moving his arm away from his face. "You're too cute to cry."

Yukio kissed the corners of Konekomaru's eyes and then kissed Konekomaru. While they kissed Yukio pulled up Konekomaru's shirt and felt around for his nipples. He began poking and rubbing at the nipple causing elicit moans to come from Konekomaru, the vibration on his lips tantalizing.

Yukio slipped his tongue inside Konekomaru's mouth, having his tongue roam around. He felt the softness of Konekomaru's tongue and swirled against it. Konekomaru moaned, wrapping his legs around Yukio's waist. Yukio could feel Konekomaru's erection against his own and so he rubbed his against Konekomaru, having it hit his erection.

During the kiss Konekomaru had been struggling with unbuttoning his own pants. He had one hand on the button and the other laced into Yukio's hair, lightly pushing his head down. Yukio noticed this and had stopped the kiss momentarily to unbutton both his own and Konekomaru's pants, releasing their constrained erections.

When he laid eyes on Yukio's erection he felt his face flush.

"N-no... T-that's going to hurt...!" Konekomaru said, covering his eyes and closing his legs.

Yukio laughed.

"Well that's why there's lubricant," he said simply.

"L-l-l-l-"

"You're looking pretty pale though, are you really that scared?" Yukio asked. "Because if you are then we don't have to do it yet."

Konekomaru's heart stopped beating for a second.

"N-n-no! That's um... Well just let me get used to the idea of sex first!" Konekomaru said.

Yukio gave him an odd look and that's when Konekomaru realized what he said. He didn't think his face could get any brighter but it did. He covered his mouth, hoping that no more stupidity will come out of it. God he felt like such an idiot!

Yukio let a small laugh out again.

"Okay then, I can see why you're so hesitant. I figured you wouldn't go head on with this idea," Yukio said. "How about we have a little foreplay and then we'll get to it. I promise to be gentle if that makes you feel any better."

"I'm sorry!"

"Don't be, you're just insecure about this I get it. Now, just lay back while I have some fun."

"Fun?"

With one swipe Yukio slid off Konekomaru's pants and breifs, leaving only his bare manhood exposed. Before Konekomaru could say anything Yukio quickly shoved the entire length inside his mouth, causing Konekomaru to moan and buck his hip, the motion nearly choking Yukio.

"Y-Yu... ki..."

Yukio made quick work of Konekomaru. Bobbing his head slowly, teasingly. Having his tongue slide on the sides of his penis and then sucking on the tip when drops of precum leaked.

He had his tongue start from the tip of his penis, slowly going down and occasionally sucking the sides just to watch Konekomaru's face as he struggled to not moan. While he did this he slid off his pants and briefs and began pumping himself. When he finally made it to the ball sack he sucked on one before having his tongue slide back up to the top. He continued this until Konekomaru was halfway warmed up then he finally took his penis in his mouth one last time and sucked.

"Yu- ah!"

Yukio had stopped. Konekomaru was now struggling with his hard on at full length. He felt so limp and he could barely see through his half lidded eyes but he tried to reach for something to hold on to and Yukio gave him his hand.

"I feel... so uncomfortable... and yet... so... good... Yukio... please..."

"Please what?" Yukio asked, not out of malice but out of curiosity.

"Please... do me..."

Yukio had gripped onto Konekomaru's hand tightly, a smile on his face.

"Anything for you."

Yukio moved to hover over Konekomaru, pecking him on the lips. With the little strength he had left he held onto Yukio's shoulder.

"What am I..."

"Just lay there and let me do the work okay?"

Yukio had given Konekomaru another kiss. For some reason, that kiss assured him that everything will be alright. He had never had sex with anybody, much less a man. He wasn't so sure what to expect, how to feel, what to do. Even so, Yukio was here to assure him that everything would be alright. Right now, at this very moment, Konekomaru felt that as long as he had Yukio then he can do anything.

That's when the door opened.

"Hey Yukio you in -"

Konekomaru wasn't an idiot. Even with his body being worn out he could still hear Rin's voice.

"Rin, what the hell are you doing here!?" Yukio yelled. "You aren't supposed to be back until five! Five!"

"Well Shima, Bon, and I wanted to invite you and Koneko to hang out and we heard that Koneko was at the dorm with you! We didn't expect that you two are -"

"Shut up! We can do whatever the hell we want now get out!"

"Oh shit..." Shima said, mouth covered. "The young teacher... and Koneko..."

"K-K-Konekomaru! Y-you're -" Bon couldn't even finish his own sentence.

"A-aaaah!"

Konekomaru tried to reach out for a blanket as fast as he could and covered his face.

"Get out!" Yukio yelled, grabbing a pillow and lobbing it at Rin.

...

**AN: ... Yeah that was so bad you have no idea. I find it funny reading this since it's based off AU Yukio x Koneko. Koneko is the top while Yuki is the bottom for that ship. I want to do Shima x Koneko or Yuki x Bon next or anything with Yandere Rin o3o**

**AU! Paku: W-what did you do to my best friends!**

**AU! Izumo: You mean best friend and boy you will never attain.**

**AU! Paku: S-shut up! Not everybody can be like you Izumo! You're lucky you're still even alive after you kissed me!**

**AU! Bon: Both of you, please stop fighting. This is in violation of Fanfiction law you know?**

**AU! Shiemi: I swear, Onii-chan you can be so shippable with Yukio!**

**AU! Izumo: No, it has to be Yukio x Rin. Ryuji's mine.**

**AU! Shiemi: No! Yukio x Onii-chan! Rin is my darling husband!**

**AU! Paku: Shut up!**

**AU! Bon: Thank you.**

**AU! Paku: Y-Yukio is mine! Suguro-senpai has to be with Okumura-senpai... Shima belongs to Koneko-nyan...**

**AU! Izumo and Shiemi: That's wonderfully sadistic Pakucchi!**

**AU! Bon: Oh god...**


End file.
